


Beach Romance

by QuicksilverMaximoff1717



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicksilverMaximoff1717/pseuds/QuicksilverMaximoff1717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are on the beach......SWIM SUITS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your POV  
Finally,we´re going to the beach, i hope we don´t get the attention,since we are celebrities,but anyway,i was looking forward to this!  
The main reason is,i never saw my friends in swim suits,unless Wanda and Nat,girls must stick up together,but the guys?  
I mean,just think how hot,Clint must be,or Steve,or PIETRO! Yeah i have a crush on him,but i will tell him when i see that he feels the same way,which he probably don´t.  
At the beach:  
Wanda:Pietro,can you pass the sun cream on my back?  
Pietro:Sorry,kinda busy.  
Steve:I will help you with that.  
Pietro:First and last time,Cap.  
Wanda:Thank you Steve.  
Steve:You are welcome.  
Y/N:Pietro is always in a hurry.  
Wanda:Quicksilver remember?  
Natasha:I guess that the man never heard the word "slow".  
Wanda:He does have a light side.  
Natasha:They are playing Arrow Catch again.We may have fireworks today.Clint acts like a kid some times.  
Y/N:You know what? We should have some fun too! Who´s up for some beach volleyball?  
Your POV  
It was a entertaining day,but i went back to my room in the hotel.It was sunset and i saw Wanda with Steve and Nat with Clint:  
Wanda:Funny day hum?  
Steve:Sure......  
Wanda:What?  
Steve:Its just......  
Wanda:You want to kiss me don´t you? I read your mind.  
Steve:You made this much easier.  
Your POV  
Clint and Nat,Steve and Wanda were kissing.I went down to check Pietro.


	2. The Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro x Reader moment.

Your POV  
Pietro was at the balcony,watching the sunset,so i decided to finally talk to him:  
Y/N:Hey! What are you doing?(i said with a grin)  
Pietro:Hi,justa looking at this amazing sunset.  
Y/N:It is a beautiful sunset indeed.  
Pietro:It reminds me of my home...  
Y/N:Sokovia?  
Pietro:Yeah...It is all destroyed now.  
Y/N:Don´t be sad,you have a new home now.  
Pietro:Yeah,a home with the man almost ruined my life.  
Y/N:Don´t hold a grudge,Pietro.  
Pietro:Can´t promise that i won´t.  
Y/N:Please,do that for me.  
Pietro:Okay(he said with a tiny smile,why?).  
There were a moment of silence:  
Pietro:I liked to talk with you.  
Y/N:Me too.  
Pietro:I noticed that you were staring at me almost everytime earlier.  
Y/N:You did the same too.  
Pietro:I guess that this is the first time,i talk with a girl,which is not Wanda.I mean it is hard to get a girlfriend when you have powers.  
Y/N:Oh really? The Quicksilver,never had a girlfriend?  
Pietro:Want to be my girlfriend(He said with a smile)?  
Y/N:Yes i would love to.  
Pietro:I guess i should kiss you now.  
Your POV  
And we kissed.Remember when i said,that i just wanted to see my team mates in their speedos?  
THIS WAS WAY MUCH BETTER!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! hope you liked it! Be sure to leave some kudos!(they mean a LOT to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Pietro x Reader moment next chapter!


End file.
